Desperate Measures
by Flair wolf25
Summary: Yugo, instead of making false claims about his brother, agrees with him. He gives Adamai his dofus and creates a portal to help Dally, even if he isn't strong enough.


**A/N: This story idea comes from a fellow Wakfu fan going by the username Jss2141, So I hope I do this story justice.**

* * *

 **It takes** **place near the end of the Quest for the Six Eilatrope Dofus after Dally leave the Sadida kingdom to battle Ogrest.**

* * *

"Where is he going now?" Eva asked worried.

"To fight," A voice answered. " Papa's going off to fight Ogrest."

Evangelyne looked towards her kids to see their face's full of fear and worry.

"What do you mean Elely, Flopin." Eva quickly asked.

"Papa talked to us about it right before he tried to save the Sadida kingdom." Flopin answered.

* * *

 **Flash back to before Percedal saved the Sadida kingdom**

Percedal grabbed his kids and pulled them over to talk as the other were more preoccupied with talking to the Sadida king or going over their own thought.

"Tell your mother she was right," Dally stated proudly. " I'm going right to the source of the problem."

"Your going to take down Ogrest all alone." Elely said. "That's so cool."

"Mom won't be happy." Flopin frowned.

"That's why I didn't tell her." Dally explained placing a hand on Flopin's shoulder. "I lover you children, never forget that no matter what may happen and tell your mother that she's made me the most happiest Iop in the world."

Elely & Flopin face's became sad at what Percedal told them.

"Now come on let's do this," Dally announced. "I'm going to show you what a god is made of."

 **End of Flash back**

* * *

"Dally you Iop brain." Eva said to herself as she hugged her kids.

The door to the throne room then opened to reveal master Joris, Kerub, Atcham, & Yugo.

"Mission complete!" Yugo stated while Atcham was leaning on him and master Joris was holding the two dofus proudly.

"That goes double for us." a voice claimed.

Yugo looks over to see Adamai holding two more dofus with Otomai standing by him.

"Adamai!" Yugo shouted hugging him dragon brother.

"It's good that your well little brother." Adamai hugging Yugo back.

"And Dally." Yugo quickly said looking towards Evangelyne and the kids.

They then all looked away from Yugo's gaze as his eye's became wide with fear.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Percedal landed on a small cliff not far away from Ogrest, as Ogest looked he grow angry and roared with great fury.

"Maybe you've bitten off more than you can chew this time." Rubilax said worried.

"Oh, don't worry we've fought stronger foes." Dally stated.

"Um, no we haven't." Rubilax restated back.

* * *

 **The Sadida Kingdom Throne room**

"We must quickly decide how we are to divide the dofus we have collected." Joris said.

"What do you purpose master Joris?" Amaila asked.

"I believe the safest way would be for each member of the brother hood to take one each." Joris suggested picking up one of the dofus.

"I never seen you so cautious master Joris." Amaila said as she was handed a dofu.

"Our recent misadventures have made us more than a little weary princess," Kerub explained. "Remember we were attacked at home."

"Amaila knows Kerub." Joris said walking back over to the table and grabbing two more dofus. "Princess, we must not keep them in the same place, repeatedly the brotherhood of the tofu has proven that it can handle any kind of difficult situations, better than us anyway."

Joris hand one to Adamai then one to Yugo then walked back over to the center grabbing another off the table and handed it to Evangelyne who was standing in a corner near the door.

"That doesn't really explain what we're going to do for Percedal." Eva said taking the dofu from Joris with one of her hands. "Do I need to remined you that his gone off alone to fight Ogrest."

"No body forced him to do that Evangelyne." Armand responded.

"ARMAND, show a little respect." The Sadida king shouted to his son.

Armand looked away annoyed at the response given to him by his father.

Yugo shifted his eyes from side to side then claimed, "with the Eliatrope dofus we can give him a helping hand, Ad and I can use the dofus."

"NO!" Ad replied. "That's not a good idea Yugo, Echo warned us the consequences if we oppose the original Dofus of Ogrest with our own."

"Adamai you speak as if you believe her words." Amaila said worried.

"Otomai can confirm that this is a very serious matter." Ad said looking towards Otomai.

"Truth be told I don't trust the woman," Otomai explained. "But we can't underestimate a conflict between two owners of six dofus, Ogrest is drowning the world by crying, I don't want to know what could happen when his angered."

"Let me see if I have then right," Eva cried scared out of her mind. "No one going to go help Dally?"

Ruel to a deep breath then replied "Evangelyne your Percedal is a God, do you really think he need my old shovel?"

"He wouldn't have hesitated one little bit if it were you." Eva stated annoyed and angry.

"Eva no one really asked him to go and attack Ogrest in the first place." Amalia calmly said.

Evanglyne grew more annoyed then said, "Your brother has already brought up that point to me Amalia, I know what you think of Percedal but your wrong, He only wanted one thing, to go home with me and the children. I had to force him to take his responsibility, a little too much it seems."

Yugo stomped his foot down and said, "I agree with Evanglyne, whatever happens Dally is our friend now and always and we can't let him risk his life without trying to do something to help."

"But we can't use the Dofus against Ogrest either, Echo said…" Ad started to say.

"ECHO." Eva shouted angry. "Is she all you can talk about out now? Is knowing her few hours all it takes to abandon Percedal?"

"I've abandoned no one Evanglyne." Ad roared back. "So, I suggest you retracted that statement."

"MOM!" Flopin shouted running into the room. "You need to come look, I think Elely has a problem."

Everyone looked at each other as they ran to the balcony to see what was wrong with Elely. As Evanglyne got there she saw her daughter sitting near the edge glowing just like Percedal.

"Elely." Eva called walking closer to her child as Yugo can out of a portal with Amalia walking out the door.

"This aura is just like Dally's." Eva stated placing a hand of Elely.

As she did, she saw Mount Zinit.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Percedal looked up and the mount peck where Ogrest stud. Ogrest roared loudly shaking the ground while Percedal kissed the silver knuckles around his neck. He then placed them inside his cape and took a deep breath.

"He big guy are you going to come down here or do I have to come up there and get you." Dally yelled at the top of his lungs. "Enjoy the show Ruby."

"Be careful Dally-O." Rubliax yelled as Percedal flew away.

* * *

 **Sadida Kingdom**

Evanglyne took her hand off Elely forehead then said, "Dally, Elely can see him."

Otomai thought for a moment then said, "Interesting, it seems your daughter has inherited some of her father's abilities as the Iop god."

Yugo walked over then placed his own hand on to Elely forehead and concentrated. Elely then surrounded Yugo and he opened his eyes to see Dally on Mount Zinit.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Ogrest land in front of Percedal and roared once more in anger.

Dally took a deep breath then said, "I'm ready fatso."

Ogrest made a confused face then jumped towards Percedal and punched him so hard that Percedal went flying a great distance away into a giant boulder.

* * *

 **Sadida kingdom**

Yugo let go of Elely and gasped for air at what he just saw happen to his friend.

"Oh, my gods I saw Ogrest and Dally so too," Yugo explained. "They've started to fight."

"Yugo you need to go and get him please." Eva said softly barely touching Yugo's arm.

"Adamai." Yugo said looking towards his brother.

"I'm sorry Yugo but we can't use the dofus to fight Ogrest." Ad said looking away.

Yugo looked down then said." Truth be told I knew you would say that, and I know your right Adamai, us using the dofus to fight Ogrest would cause some sort of damage to the world and we can't nor should we reack it."

"Yugo wait don't tell me you won't." Eva started.

"But I can't leave that Iop brain to fight Ogrest alone." Yugo said holding out the dofus.

"Yugo what are you doing?" Amalia asked as Adamai took the dofus from Yugo.

"Something crazy." Yugo said calmly.

"You're going to go help Dally even if you don't have the dofus aren't you." Adamai guessed.

"Yes I am, I know it's crazy and stupid," Yugo said. "But I…"

"Can't abandon the friend that helped you on your journey." Adamai interrupted. "Just come back to us alive little brother."

"Yugo please take me with you." Otomai requested.

"I'm sorry but it's going to be very dangerous," Yugo said. "It's probably best if I'm the only one going."

"If there's one person that can reason with Ogrest it's me his father." Otomai responded. "I must go and be there for him this time."

"Alright." Yugo agreed.

They each looked at each other worried about what Yugo had planned. Otomai changed into a bird sat on top of Yugo's hat.

"Please help daddy." Flopin requested softly as Evanglyne held him.

"Don't worry I'll bring Dally back." Yugo responded quickly.

Yugo took a deep breath then ran of the edge of the balcony and portal boosted away as fast as he could.

"Maybe we should get to Ruel's drill and go as well." Amalia said watching Yugo portal boost away quickly.

"We can't Amalia you know good and well that the rest of us being there would just be a giant burned on the both of them." Ruel answered. "And truth be told I think his the only one among us that can make the trip fast enough to do anything."

"And if I go Yugo will worry that if something happens no one will be able to help our people." Adamai said gripping the dofus tightly.

Yugo made portal after portal hoping that when he got to Mount Zinit that he wasn't to late to help his friend in need.

"Yugo, sorry to disturb you but Mount Zinit is the other way." Otomai shouted trying not to throw up his dinner.

Yugo cursed a little then shifted the direction he was going to the right.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Percedal and Ogrest collided again and again with Percedal receiving most of the damage. Until he was thrown against side of the mountain and as Percedal fell Ogrest punch him once more sending him flying once more into the mountain side. This time as Percedal fell the part of the mountain fell with him to the ground. Ogrest jumped down to where the rumble of the mountain was and looked around to see if Percedal was still alive. After a while Ogrest signed believing he won until Pecedal came behind him and grabbed Ogrest's leg and sumo throw him across the mountain. Percedal sprinted as fast as he could towards where he threw Ogrest and gave him a kick right to the jaw then a strong punch to the gut to side Ogrest flying into the mountain side. As Ogrest fell from the hite Percedal followed giving Ogrest a barrage of punches to his stomach, until Ogrest grabbed one of his arms and throw him below. As Percedal hit the ground a crater formed, Ogrest land not that far then walked over to the bearly moving Iop. Ogrest picked the Iop up and tried to crunch him in his great hands but Percedal kept resisting. Ogrest growing annoyed with the Iop took hold of him once more and throw to the ground then continued to pound the ground for a bit then grab Percedal by his hair and throw him once more across the mountain.

"Look Yugo we're almost there." Otomai shouted see Mount Zinit coming closer.

"I just hope we're not to late to save Dally from his stupidity." Yugo said quickly making more portals.

Ogrest looked around for the Iop knowing full well that Percedal still breathed.

"Hey Fatso." Dally yelled from behind Ogrest.

Ogrest turned around to see that Precedal was trying to lift a giant boulder. Ogrest grinned and clenched his fist tightly waiting for the boulder to come to him. Percedal threw the boulder thinking that as Ogrest punched the boulder he would run up and punch him, but Ogrest slammed his fist to the ground causing a shockwave that destroyed the boulder before it could even touch ground and sending Percedal a few feet back. As Yugo felt the shockwave, he grew even more worried about Percedal.

"DALLY, DALLY." Yugo yelled as he landed. "DALLY CAN YOU HAER ME!"

When no response came Yugo looked down believing the worst.

"I so sorry Eva I'm to late." Yugo whippered.

A few rocks then started to move a little.

"Hey Yugo over there." Otomai suggested pointing to the moving rocks.

Yugo ran over to the rock and moved it out of the way to see Percedal breathing heavy and struggling to get up.

"Dally are you alright." Yugo said helping his friend to his feet.

"Hey Yugo, did you come to the watch the game up close." Dally said as he got up.

"No, I came to get you," Yugo responded.

"I'm sorry Yugo but you've wasted your time coming here my friend." Dally claimed. "I will never leave as long as Ogrest is threatening the world and my family."

"They're the whole reason I'm even here." Yugo growled "Eva's ticked that you even thought of this more so that you did it."

"Shhhh, listen." Dally said quickly covering Yugo's mouth.

"I don't hear anything Dally." Yugo said annoyed.

"That's the problem," Dally explained. "When Ogrest isn't shouting his usually bashing something or other."

"Then he hasn't changed as much as I thought." Otomai stated annoyed.

They then heard a grunting sound from far away and looked up to see a giant boulder coming right for them.

"Told you so." Dally claimed.

Yugo immediately push Percedal through a portal he made saving both of their lives.

"Dally this no time for this I don't have the power to help you and Ogrest is too powerful for you to beat," Yugo argued. "We need to get out of here now."

"Running from this battle will serve no purpose," Dally explained. "If we don't stop him now then we suffer the consequences later."

"This is not a battle we can win." Yugo stated.

"I can defeat anything, I could already do so," Dally responded. "But know that I'm a god."

Ogrest ran towards them and stopped right in front of them to roar once more in anger.

"Fine," Yugo said. "Master Otomai do you have a plan B in mind."

"Remove the Six dofus, there in his stomach." Ototmai suggested. "It's want's making him so crazy at the moment."

"In his stomach." Dally repeated.

"Yes, if you can get him to open his mouth for a few seconds I can go in and get them." Otomai suggested.

"That's suicide!" Yugo argued.

"Maybe but it's our only hope and option left if the Iop won't leave." Otomai stated.

Ogrest roared in annoyers at being ignored for so long.

"Yugo try detracting him while I get in close." Dally suggested.

Yugo took a deep breath then fire wakfu beams like crazy with Percedal running down the center. As Ogrest watch the wakfu beams pass him over Percedal grabbed him by the jar and forced his mouth open. Otomai took his chance and flew into Ogrest's mouth and down his wind pipe. Ogrest then shut his mouth and gave Percedal a strong head butt to the mountain rock.

* * *

 **Within Ogrest**

Otomai landed at the bottom of Ogrest's throat with a hard thud. As he got up he saw the wakfu currents pulsating with energy.

"Now I just need to find the dofus." Otomai said to himself as he walked following the currents

* * *

 **Outside (Mount Zinit)**

Yugo ran as fast as he could to stay out of Ogrest grasp. When Ogrest got close Yugo made a portal above to dodge but Ogrest appeared right outside the portal and made attempted punch Yugo, but Yugo was quick enough to make his shield. As Yugo was sent flying he hit the mountain side hard and could feel that something was about to break.

"Only one hit and the wind gets knocked right out of me." Yugo panted.

"Yugo you need to stay alert if you don't want to get hurt." Dally shouted trying to kicking Ogerst.

Ogrest dodged the kick then punched Percedal all the way over to Yugo. Yugo caught Percedal and made a portal back to the ground.

"I'm not a strong as you Dally and Ogrest is only getting more and more angry." Yugo explained breathing heavier.

"Don't worry will be stronger together," Dally stated getting up. "Keep detracting him while I keep him cornered, we need to get Otomai as much time as we can."

* * *

 **Within Ogrest**

Otomai continued to walk following the wakfu current until he came to the source of the current and saw Six dofus. As he got close a figure appeared in front of him that Otomai immediately recognize.

"Ogrest my little one." Otomai said softly.

"Daddy Otomai abandoned Ogrest." The young Ogrest responded.

"I am so sorry my son," Otomai claimed. "I did everything could think of."

"Daddy Otomai has no right to call Ogrest his son." The young Ogrest said.

"You will always be my son Ogrest," Otomai said back. "No matter what."

"Daddy Otomai is a liar!" The young Ogrest shouted.

Otomai started to feel as if something was hitting Ogrest in the exact place he was standing near.

* * *

 **Outside (Mount Zinit)**

Ogrest punched his stomach wanting to remove the pest that had entered uninvited.

"He fatso, that's our job." Dally shouted.

"Your turn to distract him." Yugo said.

Ogrest stopped punching his stomach as saw Yugo's hands were glowing a little, a medium portal then opened in front of Yugo. Ogrest stared at for a bit then heard a loud noise coming closer, when he turned his head, he saw Percedal on his other side. Percedal punched the ground sending a shockwave towards Ogrest feet making him lose his balance, Yugo then fire a powerful wakfu beam.

"He had to of felt that one." Dally rejoining Yugo.

When the dust clear Ogrest stud tall with eyes full of rage.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yugo said.

* * *

 **Within Ogrest**

"Daddy Otomai should leave before Ogrest has to hurt him." The young Ogrest shouted in anger.

"I've come to get you my son." Otomai stated calmly. "I'm not leaving without you."

Otomai and the Young Ogerst stared in annoys with each other, Otomai then swiftly flew past the young Ogrest and touched the dofus.

"Daddy Otomai shouldn't have done that." The young Ogrest said as his eye's started to glow.

* * *

 **Outside (Sadida kingdom)**

Amaila looked from Adamai to Elely quickly hoping someone would say something about the situation that Yugo and Percedal were in.

"I can't wait anymore," Amalia said walking over to Elely. "I'm checking on them."

"Amalia, I told you to wait." Armand said. "And Evangelyne told you not to touch her child."

"Wait for what we have two beings here who can see what is going on with our friends and you want to wait," Amalia argued. "May I remind you that they're both a couple of idiots trying to fight Ogrest who's said to be as strong as a god."

"Because I don't need you going off to Mount Zinit and trying to help them when it will only get you killed." Armand said back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Adamai yelled. "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR YOU TWO TO HAVE A STUPIED ARGUMENT."

Amalia and Armand both closed their mouth knowing full well that Adamai was right.

"Sorry Adamai I just want to know what's going on." Amalia claimed. "But Eva doesn't want us using Elely as a way to see them."

"It's because if she knows what's happing on mount Zinit then she'll get more worried." Ruel explained.

"I know it just make's me more worried not knowing." Amalia said back.

"On no that's not good." Adamai shouted.

"What isn't good what happened." Eva asked worried.

"Eva please, this no time to stubborn." Amalia quickly said.

"Alright you win," Eva agreed. "Not knowing is killing me as well."

Ruel, Amalia, Evangelyne, and Flopin placed their hands on Elely as she reconnected with Percedal. As the vision became clear they saw Ogrest surrounded by six dragons.

* * *

 **Outside (Mount Zinit)**

"I think our problem just got a whole lot harder." Yugo said looking at the dragons.

"How many do you think you can take." Dally asked looking at all the opponents to fight.

"since I'm an Eliatrope, the brother of a dragon," Yugo answered. "I think you can put me down for a least three of them."

"Alright, let's get this stated." Dally said running off towards the dragons and Ogrest.

Ogrest roared and the dragons began to move towards Yugo and Percedal. Percedal jumped and grabbed the white dragon by its legs then gave it a swift kick to gut. As he fell Yugo made a portal underneath him that and ported Percedal over top a greyish black dragon with big horns while firing a wakfu beam at the blue dragon that looked like water. Percedal pulled the dragon by the horn and throw him into the mountain, when he landed, he kicked a near by boulder towards a red plump dragon that fell out of the sky from the rock hitting it in the head. Yugo made another portal that took him to a yellowish gold dragon while Percedal ran up the mountain to meet a green dragon that had two sets of wings.

* * *

 **Sadida kingdom**

"It looks like they're gaining the upper hand in the fight." Flopin said. "but where's that bird man."

"my guess is that the other aura I'm sensing from Ogrest is master Otomai." Adamai said. "his probably trying to get the dofus out of Ogrest's stomach."

"Even tho they have the upper hand at the moment, I'm still worried." Eva said.

"You would be crazy if you weren't worried about the man you love." Amalia stated.

"Does that apply to you as well since your worried about Yugo so much." Flopin guessed.

Amalia opened her eyes and glared at Flopin making Evanelyne step in between them so that Amalia wouldn't hurt her son.

"I just hope they can keep this up in the long run." Adamai said seeing Yugo breathing heavy.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Yugo fired a few more wakfu beams at the blue dragon to keep it attention away from Percedal so that the Iop wouldn't get over whelmed. Yellowish gold dragon growing annoyed seemed s to take a deep breath, Yugo then formed is shield. The next moment the dragon breath fire that made Yugo feel like he was bread in an oven. When the fire stopped Yugo swiftly throw his shield at the dragon and ported away only to be meet with the four-winged green dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and created a twister. Yugo was immediately sucked into the twister and blown away into the sky. Percedal tried to catch Yugo but was head butted by the grayish black dragon and pinned to the side of the mountain. The Yellowish gold dragon then flew up towards Yugo as he was falling and tail wacked him to the ground even harder.

"Ok I'll admit that really hurt." Yugo complained.

The blue watery dragon then walked over and stared at Yugo, then got up on its hind legs.

"Oh no you don't." Yugo said trying to make a portal.

The dragon slammed down with all its might and the next thing Percedal could hear were screams of pain from his friend.

"YUGO!" Dally yelled Throwing the four-winged dragon in the opposite direction.

Percedal Ran over to the blue watery dragon and kicked it away. As he looked at his friend all Percedal could feel was dread. The Yellowish gold dragon land behind Percedal and took a deep breath but before it could breathe fire Precdeal throw a rock into the dragon's mouth then grabbed the dragon by the tail throw it at the red plump dragon.

"Sorry Dally, looks like I got distracted." Yugo said getting up.

"Are you sure your still up to fight?" Dally asked seeing Yugo struggle to stay standing.

"If I can still stand, I can still fight," Yugo said. "Beside I made a promise that I wasn't going to die and that I was bring you back alive as well."

"Ok then let's go!" Dally shouted running off again.

As Precedal ran off to find an opponent to fight, the greyish black dragon landed in front of Yugo growling.

"But I will be a tough fight with a broken arm and cracked ribs." Yugo said forming a wakfu sword.

Percedal found the yellowish gold dragon that he threw earlier standing up once more with the red plump dragon hovering next to it. When they two dragons saw Percedal they growled angrily.

"Yes, I think you to will make fine opponents for me." Dally stated. "Let's go."

Percedal dodged the fire breath from the yellowish gold dragon then kicked the red plump dragon only to be hit by its tail and be sent flying a bit away, as Percedal got up he saw Yugo. Yugo ran as fast as he could trying to stay out of the line of fire with the greyish black dragon following close behind. Yugo jumped to the side and avoided being rammed from the back by the dragon that followed him only to run into the four-winged dragon. The dragon flapped its great wings and created a twister that swallowed Yugo, then threw he to the edge of a giant cliff.

"YUGO!" Dally yelled looking away from the direction of the dragons he was fighting earlier.

"DALLY BEHIND YOU!" Yugo yelled back see someone behind Percedal.

Perecdal turned around to feel the force of a punch sending him flying into the air to meet the end of a dragon's tail. Percedal land right on top of Yugo while making the cliff become a bit more unstable to the point that if hit hard enough the cliff would fall into the ocean. Ogrest landed in front of them while the six dragons circled them from the sky. Ogrest growled angrily then raised both his fists up to the air.

"Got to say, we've had some incredible time Yugo." Dally said softly. "The only thing regret is not asking Eva to marry me sooner and see the kids to grow up to be even more amazing them me."

"Well I regret not telling Amaila that I love her more than anything." Yugo explained sadly closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Ad looks like you'll have to teach Chibi and Grougal."

* * *

 **Sadida Kingdom**

"Yugo no that's not fair," Amaila shouted tightening her grip on Elely a little. "You can't just say that and die on me without hearing my answer, please get up."

"They can't," Adamai cried. "Yugo's to injured to move and Dally is too exhausted to continue, it's too late."

"Don't you dare say that you insensitive…" Flopin stared to say forcing Ad to turn around.

Flopin saw as tears ran down Adamai's face then he said, "What did you think I would be happy to see my brother be put in this situation, well surprise even I have a heart."

"Hey something seems wrong with Ogrest." Ruel said quickly.

Flopin and Adamai then placed their hands back on Elely to see what was going on.

* * *

 **Mount Zinit**

Ogrest took a deep breath then tightened his fists and got ready to slam them down until he felt something coming up out of his stomach. Ogrest fell to his knees then throw up the five big dofus that shake back to normal size then throw up one more dofus with master Otomai.

"Well there we are," Otomai said turning back to his normal form. "Not too much damage done."

Ogrest then stated to glow, the next moment the giant monsters Ogrest was gone and replaced with a small skin green child with long ears. They three stared at the child waiting to see what it would say.

"Daddy." The child said.

"Oh, my Ogrest." Otomai said walking closer.

The dragons circling roared and started to descend to the ground ready to fight even more. The small Ogrest growled back and the dragons stopped they descent towards the others. Otomai walked over to Ogrest and saw that he was about t cry.

"Don't worry my little one." Otomai said hugging Ogrest. "I'm not leaving you alone ever again."

Ogrest then hugged Otomai back as Percedal helped Yugo get up.

"If everything is fine do you think we could all go home now." Yugo said breathing heavy. "Dally why don't you go get Rubilax, I can wait here."

"I've got no problem with that Yugo." Otomai said. "Going home sounds nice."

"I'll be right back." Dally said flying off to find Rubliax.

"We should probably gather the dofus up too." Otomai said looking around. "Plus, I don't think this cliff will last much longer."

"Your probably right, but I think I'm going to sit down for a bit first." Yugo said walking over to a rock so he could sit down.

Yugo then felt something under his feet an lost his balances, as he fell over, he landed on top of one of the dofus and felt a pain like never, before. Yugo then started to feel the dofus begin to bond with him, but Yugo tried to fight off the bond the dofus were trying to create.

"No, I don't need or want this power!" Yugo yelled as The dofus started to circle Yugo faster and faster, soon beings that looked like Yugo appeared as Yugo yelled with displeasure "STOP!"

The next moment there was a flash of light, Otomai quickly protected his son Ogrest prying not to lose him a second time. Yugo and the dofus fell to the ground with a thud that cause the cliff to final give way. Otomai took hold of the Ogrest and ran off, Ogrest yelled to the dragons to get the dofus and fly away, Percedal ran past them and jumped of the remaining cliff after Yugo. As Yugo blacked out from the pain he felt he saw a vague image of someone reaching for him as he fell into the ocean.

* * *

 **Sadida kingdom**

"Papa!" Elely said opening her eyes.

Everyone looked at Elely as she gasped for air.

"Oh Dally, Yugo please come back to us." Amaila said looking in the direction of mount Zinit.

* * *

Yugo felt like he had when he fought Quiby and had to use powers he had no control over yet. he then started to hear voice in the distance and wounded if he was in a familiar place or somewhere dangers.

"I have to say the look is going to take some getting used to." A voice said.

"I say it's better then him dying." Another voice said. "He was injured before the dofus tried to bond with him, so I think his lucky."

"Hey, I think the lad is waking up." A rough voice said.

Yugo opened his eyes to see his friends looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong did I disappoint you guys with my fighting." Yugo said softly.

Adamai moved so that he was standing next to the bed Yugo was laying on. First Adamai hugged Yugo then glared at him.

"What's that look for bro." Yugo said moving a little.

"What you did was the stupid and the most dangerous thing you've ever done ever Yugo." Ad shouted. "Don't you dare do it again or I swear you'll lose a brother."

"Sorry Ad but nothing to big happened besides me getting pretty banged up." Yugo said back.

Everyone then looked a bit worried at what Yugo said.

"What's wrong guys." Yugo asked. "Are my injures more severe than I thought."

"You broke seven ribs, fractured your ankle, and your right arm is broken." Eva said moving over so that Percedal could sit next to her. "Your lucky to be alive."

"But something else happened to you." Dally said right after.

Yugo then sat up to see the room better and saw that he was setting up taller than usual, he also so that the room seemed smaller. Adamai then handed Yugo a mirror and he saw that his young child like body had become older, he now looked his age.

"Your clothes were too small for you so we gave you a pair of Dally's pants, we didn't think you'd care if you had a shirt," Ad said taking the mirror back. "As for your hat I was the one that went to Alibert and got you a bigger one."

"Thanks, but I never thought the dofus would do this." Yugo said still examining the changes to his body.

Yugo then heard the door open to the room and saw Amaila with her hair covering her eyes so Yugo couldn't tell what expression she was making. She walked over to Yugo and took Adamai's place next to him. Everyone else could feel the tension and decided it was for the best that they leave the two alone for a bit.

"Hey Amaila, what's up." Yugo asked worried once everyone was gone.

Amaila moved the hair from in front of her eyes and Yugo saw that they were filled with tears, she then slapped Yugo as hard as she could.

"Ow, Amaila what…" Yugo stared to say.

But was interrupted by Amaila kissing him on the lips passionately.

Once the kiss was broken Amaila shouted, "Don't you ever do something like that again, you worried us all half to death, what would your family do if they lost you, how would your friends feel, and how do you think I would handle losing the one I love."

"I'm sorry Amaila," Yugo said using his good hand to hold Amaila. "Can you ever forgive this stupid Eilatrope."

"Only this once but please never do something that dangers without at least making sure you can come back."

"I promise Amaila," Yugo agreed. "I love you."

"And I love you too Yugo." Amaila said hugging him back while crying a little.


End file.
